final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Toro Regatta/Gallery
Final Space S2 E1 1.png|The aftermath of the final fight with the Lord Commander. Final Space S2 E1 2.png|Gary’s unconscious body is collected by a spaceship…. Final Space S2 E1 3.png|…And scanned for any purpose. Final Space S2 E1 4.png|Gary is deemed “crap” and dumped in with the other junk. Final Space S2 E1 5.png|His rescuer is a garbage collector. Final Space S2 E1 6.png|KVN is also picked up. Final Space S2 E1 7.png|Once he wakes up, Gary explores the ship. Final Space S2 E1 8.png|He remembers Quinn, and laments how they failed. Final Space S2 E1 9.png|His helmet is damaged, and H.U.E. does not respond. Final Space S2 E1 10.png|But H.U.E. is fine; he downloaded himself into a robot body. Final Space S2 E1 11.png|Gary invites him to hug, but H.U.E. doesn’t know his own strength and nearly crushes Gary. Final Space S2 E1 12.png|Then the ship lightfolds, and takes them to a different planet. Final Space S2 E1 13.png|Gary and H.U.E. are dumped among the piles of trash on the planet’s surface. Final Space S2 E1 14.png|But that is not the worst; the dump is run by Clarence. Final Space S2 E1 15.png|And since Gary was collected by Clarence in the Interstellar Null Zone, Clarence now legally owns him. Final Space S2 E1 16.png|Gary attempts to run, but an alien girl stops him. Final Space S2 E1 17.png|A second attempt is thwarted by a huge alien with a cannon-arm. Final Space S2 E1 18.png|They are Fox and Ash, and are Clarence’s adopted children. Final Space S2 E1 19.png|Little Cato is also in the dump, and likewise enslaved by Clarence. Final Space S2 E1 20.png|That’s at least one happy reunion. Final Space S2 E1 21.png|Clarence gives his prisoners magnetic leg cuffs to stop any escape attempts. Final Space S2 E1 22.png|On board his ship, the Lord Commander is near death. He blames Mooncake for all his misery. Final Space S2 E1 23.png|Then Nightfall appears. Final Space S2 E1 24.png|She kills the Lord Commander, and orders him to tell someone named Invictus that he will be next. Final Space S2 E1 25.png|At the dump, the three prisoners attempt an escape. Final Space S2 E1 26.png|But every time, their cuffs pull them back. Final Space S2 E1 27.png|The following morning, Clarence offers his prisoners a deal. Final Space S2 E1 28.png|He will let hem go if they agree to help him steal steal the Nymerian Cube during a race called The Toro Regatta. Final Space S2 E1 29.png|He even gives them his ship, the Crimson Light, to use in the race. Final Space S2 E1 30.png|Gary agrees, but then a new horror shows up… Final Space S2 E1 31.png|…KVN Lives! Final Space S2 E1 32.png|Little Cato isn’t sure they really are lucky enough to win their freedom so easily. Final Space S2 E1 33.png|The race begins. Final Space S2 E1 34.png|The cube is on the Starchaser piloted by Rug Yorkvain. Final Space S2 E1 35.png|The crew of the Crimson Light are considered the underdogs. Final Space S2 E1 36.png|And they’re off. Final Space S2 E1 37.png|But this is no ordinary race; the participants are allowed to use lethal force against opponents. Final Space S2 E1 38.png|The Crimson Light is caught by the Dread Renegade. Final Space S2 E1 39.png|While another racer unleashes photon missiles. Final Space S2 E1 40.png|But through some clever maneuvers, Gary has both problems take care of each other. Final Space S2 E1 41.png|With three ships left, it’s time to get the cube. And Gary has to get it. Final Space S2 E1 42.png|But first they have to survive the next attack. Final Space S2 E1 43.png|Fox returns fire. Final Space S2 E1 44.png|He is too soft hearted to finish the job, so Little Cato has to help. Final Space S2 E1 45.png|The Starchaser uses it’s drop drive, so the Crimson Light follows suit. Final Space S2 E1 46.png|According to Clarences’ money compass, the cube is right below them. Final Space S2 E1 47.png|Secured with a cable, Gary is send to the Starchaser. Final Space S2 E1 48.png| The cable breaks, but Ash uses her powers to slow Gary down… Final Space S2 E1 49.png|…and tear a hole in the Starchaser’s hull so Gary can enter. Final Space S2 E1 50.png|An armed guard awaits Gary, but Ash kills him. Final Space S2 E1 51.png|Rug shows up, with the Nymerian Cube. Final Space S2 E1 52.png|He’d rather blow up his own ship than hand over the cube. Final Space S2 E1 53.png|As the Starchaser explodes, Rug jumps to the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E1 54.png|Gary urges Ash to use her powers again, but she can’t do so on command. Final Space S2 E1 55.png|So Gary jumps, and knocks Rug off the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E1 56.png|On the bridge, the rest of the crew watches the struggle. Final Space S2 E1 57.png|Gary tries some headbutts. Final Space S2 E1 58.png|And knocks off Rug’s head! Rug is a robot. Final Space S2 E1 59.png|Gary falls, but thanks to Little Cato lands safely on the bridge. Final Space S2 E1 60.png|Clarence has his prize. Final Space S2 E1 61.png|He orders A.V.A. to disengage drop drive. Final Space S2 E1 62.png|But there is one more opponent in the race; the Invader Red. Final Space S2 E1 63.png|The Invader Red tries to disintegrate the Crimson Light, but is suddenly taken out by another ship. Final Space S2 E1 64.png|It’s Nightfall and Mooncake. Final Space S2 E1 65.png|The Crimson Light wins. Final Space S2 E1 66.png|Gary and Mooncake are reunited. Final Space S2 E1 67.png|Gary theorizes that since Nightfall lives, Quinn must also live. They have to try and get her back. Final Space S2 E1 68.png|On board his ship, the Lord Commander’s body begins to disintegrate. Final Space S2 E1 69.png|As an unseen entity claims him, stating their work is not done yet. Final Space S2 E1 70.png|H.U.E. feels useless now that A.V.A. is the ship’s AI. KVN isn’t helping. Final Space S2 E1 71.png|Clarence reveals he lied; Gary is still his property. Final Space S2 E1 72.png|Then the cube suddenly turns into Bolo’s prison. Final Space S2 E1 73.png|He instructs Gary to help free him, which can be done with the five Dimensional Keys. Final Space S2 E1 74.png|And if Gary succeeds, they can rescue Quinn from Final Space. Final Space S2 E1 75.png|Since he doesn’t want to give up his ship, Clarence tags along for the ride, with Ash and Fox. Final Space S2 E1 76.png|As the ship takes off, he and Gary argue who gets to fly. Category:Episode Galleries